Anthony (Episode)
Synopsis Anthony is here to spend a night at the park by Benson. Transcript benson:okay guys i got a call he said his name was anthony mordecai's 13th genius brother mordecai:wait my brother was coming today benson:yes he was coming to the park to spend a night today rigby: man mordecai i didn't know you had a brother why didn't tell me that mordecai: cause i didn't feel like plus i was so scared to tell ya rigby: don't worry mordecai i'm sure he'll be nice mordecai had a vision when he was 13th before he worked for the park mordecai's mom:hey mordecai i had a baby a genius baby mordecai: really who did you call him mordecai's mom: i called him anthony mordecai: aw that's so sweet mordecai's mom; yeah know he bcame the geinus of them all he propably don't have to school infact he's probaly gonna become an 10,000 percent smarter mordecai seem to be worried mordecai's mom: mordecai mordecai out of his flashback it turned out to be rigby rigby: mordecai!!! mordecai:wha oh hey rigby rigby:what's wrong mordecai: i had a vision when i was 13th that my mom told me that my big brain brother will be smarter than me rigby:thats because he's a inventer,and a scientist. then a ship appeared when it landed it's door was open then came out was anthony anothy: hello guys i am anthony mordecai's little twin the big brain smartest,and a genius of them all one intruding well except for rigby later rigby: my name's rigby anthoney: hey rigby why are ya short like me benson: he cound't find a way to get taller like us inside the house mordecai feels jealous of anthony stealing his friends pops: so how do you get born with a big brain anthony: that's because of smart experiments my mother drink for me to get smart muscle man: well that sounds cool skips: totally rigby: yeah that's totally cool the next day anthony was at the computer room mordecai: all right anthony you gotta stop anthony: oh is it time for mathmatics yet i always good at it mordecai: no anthony stealing my friends are stupid,being smarter than me is stupid, and so do you. anthony looked confused anthony: what are you talking about mordecai: sigh i don't think you would the camera zooms to mordecai's mouth for slow motion with echoing sounds mordecai: stay here anthony: upset oh i see i guess i should angry TAKE VENGENCE ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anthony open up his lap top6574 anthony:coputer ativate vengence mode computer: vengence mode activate anthony's computer(laptop6574) put wires around anthony and grab the other computer, the tv, the game concol, the kart, and pop's radio. the computer transformed anthony in metal anthony metal anthony: YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!! mordecai run outside rigby:mordecai are you alright then came out that brake the roof was metal anthony benson looked at mordecai benson: what did you guys do!?!?!?!? mordecai: i told him he wouldn't stay here benson:MORDECAI APOLAGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Mordecai': Anthony, I'm sorry. I was mean too you. I said that before. *(Metal Anthony transform back into Anthony) *'Anthony': It's okay. I accept for your better apology. *'Mordecai': Good. Section heading 2. sayfada mordecai ölür Trivia *First apperance of Anthony. *Anthony got a job at the park. Category:Episodes